Spectacular SpiderMan story S3- (The Black Side)
by atarek0097
Summary: check in to see the summary. ah, btw I already posted this story before but it wasn't in chapters and not so edited, well I'm not that good in editing. feel free to review
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I'm not taking any credit for this work.. Spectacular spider man belongs to those who created the idea or whatever.. this is just my speculation of a 3rd season of the toon..**

 **For all who is interested in Spiderman, or watched the (The Spectacular Spiderman) series.. sure you'd love this**

 **No more good acts, a new villain will subdue this city at his knees.. BLACK SPIDER-MAN**

 **Be ready for all kind of genresà action.. awesome fights, bittersweet romance, betrayal, love, tragedy, drama, super heroes & super villains.. etc.**

 **Just hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Our story takes place not so long after The Vigilante, The wall crawler took care of his great nemesis _Norman_ _Osborn_ a.k.a. **Green Goblin**. **Harry** the spoiled heir of the OsCorp Companies.. has set his mind on one mission which is destroying Spiderman ever since his father's death. So he continued his father's dark deeds by funding The _Blue man's_ experiments. But the spider actually didn't need all those preparations to be cut off. His own self was messed up quite enough.. He couldn't reconcile with his best friends; cuz one of them is trying to destroy him by working with **L.** **Thompson** **Lincoln** a.k.a. -Big man of crime (the Blue man)- And the other one Is the love of his life **Gwen** **Stacy**... the only one who could touch Peter's Heart after his Aunt.. who lately suffered some heart attacks. Not less, his missy absurd school life.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 (Messed up hero)**

Peter woke up before the alarm rings "Ah.. should I really go? I can pass the year easily but no, the projects & The attendance.. and even the warning calls I'll get if I skipped. Beside... the last thing I'd want is to make this poor woman sleeping in the next room worry over me"

Peter thought of those rough words in a try to encourage himself to go to school but _At School_ "Why Firstly I came?"?

Peter is sitting alone at the back. All students were away even his best friends weren't even looking at him. The High school always Star... **Flash** **Thompson** is having his best days picking up on Peter. So peter quietly gathered his books & walked outta the class annoyed

"Where are you going Mr. Parker?" D. **Warren** called

"Bathroom"

"Get back to your seat Mr. Parker or_"

"Or what... you gonna fail me! Like hell... that's really what I needed right now" Peter slammed the door on his way out

"Oh, Nerd Snap" Flash laughed with his gang, **MJ** worried about her friend while Gwen was sinking in her concerns about her childhood friend.. -That's what she considers him now-

* * *

Peter violently opened the door to the roof. He wore his one of type blue-red tight suit and shouted to the skies out of anger. Then he shot 2 webs to the front two building to make it like catapult. He took 3-5 steps backwards and let himself to the opposite force. Peter felt like his troubles was falling like dead parts of the rocket when it leaves to the outer space... He was thinking.. "What's so wrong with my life, For God sake.. I'm a super hero. Have you ever seen a super hero gets his life downhill like that... I am so messed up" His mind with full of remorseful ideas.. "Give me something to hit. I need to relieve some stress" and as he flipped over a building.

He saw the New Enforcers: group of 3 Men in their Modified suits that got provided by the blue man. Shocker, Ricochet, The Buffed Guy.. Ox. The three fielders were robbing a bank in the Old fashioned way -They have been out most after the death of The Green goblin.

"Everyone on the ground" Shocker shouted firing his shock gun from his glove to the wall next to Hostages crumbling it to bits

"Pretty lady. The money please.. I don't wanna waste this beautiful face" Ricochet asked the clerk devilishly

And while they are gathering even The jewels from the hostages they all sensed that some unnecessary guest was on their watch from above they all looked up to the ceiling & shouted " **Spiderman** " ?ￂﾠ

"Been Busy lately, I guess!" ? He blinded Ox's eyes with one of his web shot who rushed to him without considering the sequences but the wall crawler was faster he jumped above him to let him crash into a column. Ricochet -The man in the suit that made him like a rubber ball, He could dodge all of The spider's webs & could take him on In a one-on-one hand combat- He & Shocker attacked the teenager in suit at once. As the Web swinger is jumping from one place to another dodging Shocker's shock wave Laughing "Is that the best you can do?", He got whacked by Ricochet who is bouncing everywhere like a crazy bouncing ball

"Yes, That's the best we can do?" Ricochet laughed

"Darn, I've to take care of them fast or the civilians will be crushed" The spider Kept doing his best dodging both of his enemies attacks till the hostages cleared out

"Hey Spiderman. What's wrong with you these days you don't talk much. Not like always, killing us with your bad humour" Shocker grinned behind his mask

"Sorry having some issues"

"Oh yeah, we all have"

Spider sense ?, The boy Jumped without looking, evading the Mighty power of Ox's punch & it would be a perfect landing if it wasn't for Ricochet that clashed into him in mid air

"Damn it, this began getting on my nerves. I can't take them at once.." He rolled his big white eyes to see the vault was open

He remembered two or three thing about these banks' vaults.. So he stood up aching with pain to see the Criminals back to gathering their booty.

"Hey Buddies, You really got me sleepy, Is that the best you can do.. for real!" Shocker quickly shot him with another shock wave but Spiderman was faster blinding him with one of his web shoots, He ran into the Vault quickly to let Ricochet Quickly track him down but Spider was the first to trap him in so he closed the vault & hit some buttons then let the sleeping gas take care of the petty thief inside

"Two down one to g_" and before He finished his sentence he was blown to the sewerage under the Bank by a surprising Punch from Ox. Shocker could tear the Web on his eyes "Ah that doesn't cut to piss me off every time"

They both get down to the Sewerage to finish their enemy.

"Where did he go, Montana? I can't see him"

"It doesn't matter we'll finish him Once He Show_"

(Knock knock) spider whispered in the darkness while lying on the ducts above Ox

Shocker quickly shot him to make the Debris fell on Ox to pin him down

"Hhhh, Sucker" laughed the spider

"You annoying brat" Shocker kept shooting till he got a surprise Punch right in Guts & fell down after his shock shooter stopped functioning

Spider walked "I've been dying to kick someone's ass so please be my bunch bag for today"

"Please spare me, don't do me like you did The Goblin?"

"Huh!" Spider looked at him with wide white eyes "What the heck?"

"You killed the Green goblin"

"No way in hell He died from his own trap"

"But everyone is low cuz they're afraid of you. You'd kill whoever would make trouble"

"Ah ?! So beside all this doleful life of me, my enemies see me as a stone cold killer, wow. That's really what I needed. But wait a min. Its good thing.. Isn't it?" Spider smirked "Everyone is staying low & yet you're here Montana?" ?

"I was wrong"

"No you weren't, Thanks for being here Montana I really wanted to relieve some stress" Spider man walked to him cracking his fingers

* * *

Police sirens were heard after awhile officer DeWolff & Sergeant Carter were the first to get into the ruins to see Spiderman is sitting onto some Big debris and a corpse of a half dead man beside him "Spiderman, hands up" DeWolff shouted pointing her gun

He didn't respond "_"

"Well, wait...wait. Officers, Let me pass" Peter recognised the voice so he quickly turned the other way "It was Capt. Stacy -the chief of police, who always hated Spiderman for interfering into the police job but he recently acknowledged him after he saved his daughter several times, he also seems to know Spiderman's true identity-

He looked at the situation so he quietly called "Officers, min. with the man please"

"But.." DeWolff tried to object but her partner grabbed her Nicely

Outside the bank "Leave him DeWolff, Give the man some appreciation"

"Huh! Why?! cuz he did the hard work that's what he thinks, Most of his criminals ends up released and we got to be criticized by the majority for being useless. I don't know what you see in that trouble maker"

"Actually my son likes him, hehehe" the man laughed secretly

 ** _Inside the Bank_**

"Are you okay Kid?"

"Of course why shouldn't I be Okay? But that depends on whom you ask. I took care of the enforcers, saved the hostages, kept the money good... Yes everything is okay"

"Wow. What happened to Montana? He seems like he was run over by a train"

"I happened"

"Why! Rough day in school, bad day in work. All of us have those things but that doesn't make us get outta the road. That's what you taught me...Spiderman"

The boy shrunk more & trembled behind his mask

"I didn't know what I did. For a moment I blacked out. Next moment, He was like this. Do you know what he told me..

The villains are low not because they are scheming something.. It's because of me"

"!"

"Cuz I killed The Green Goblin" He said

"You didn't kill him"

"Tell that to him, to his son or to the Big Blabber outside calling me Menace all the day. Actually I'm done"

"Spiderman"

"I'm taking time off"

"Spider man you can't do this. Super villains are on the loose. We need you. The city needs you"

"I'm sorry; I need to regroup my thoughts"

The Web swinger walked out in agony & (whip whip) He swung over the building & disappeared.

* * *

 **How was it as a beginning? Excuse my mistakes.**

 **Feel free to review**


	2. Chapter 2

Spiderman just took care of the enforcers but still doesn't know what should he do with his normal life, thinking of a break, might be good.. But would the villains be that considerate?

* * *

 **Chapter 2 (Sudden power)**

Few hours later, at the night

Peter stepped in his only known house, he lived since he remembers "Aunt May, I'm back"

"Oh, peter.. Come here for A sec."

{Damn it, the school must have called. I really don't wanna list my problems. Beside my sides are killing me. I got messed around badly all the day by the enforcers}

"Did something Happened at school?"

"Tssk... Just I hadn't talk with my best friends for more over couple of months. Most of the school are eluding me after the Liz thing.. And there is Gwen, I can't look in her face without feeling lonely. And Harry is killing me. He thinks me as a murderer cuz I take pics. of his father's murderer. For God's sake... His father was the Green Goblin, Harry himself may be juicing again. And there's that ass***... Flash who never grew up, I just want to pay him back with one punch. Only one hit would be enough..."

He looked up to see his aunt looking at him with such big caring eyes & bit surprised "Did you eat?"

"Ha!.." He looked away in shame "Yes" he lied

"Okay, would you want a piece of pie?"

Peter reached out to the apple pie, listening to his aunt's words of comfort "Don't worry Peter. Everything is going to be Okay. I'm not annoyed or anything. We still have each other" she smile to him warmly cheering him up, he smiled back but an annoying buzzing came (Ring Ring)

He brought up his mobile to see a name of a person.. he did not wish his encounter at such an hour of the night

"Oh shit. JJJ will kill me; I didn't send him any photos this week. Sorry aunt may. I've to go"

"Peter, I'm going to D. Bromwell to get my check-up..."

The old woman was trying to tell her nephew about her state but he has already gone through the door & swung his way over the building to the Bugle's office

He stepped outta the elevator to hear his shouts

"Where the hell is Parker?"

"I'm here"

"If I can't see him in 2.4 sec tell him he is fired"

"I'm here"

James Jonah Jameson -The man who hates Spiderman for his secret identity, he isn't convinced of the idea behind the mask, beside he believes that Spiderman is the responsible for the mental state of his Son John- Captain Jupiter-

"Kid, did you die before telling me?"

"I_"

"hush hush.. "I got great pics showing the true nature of that villain" that's what I wanna hear so you better get me photos of that killer"

"Actually he is not killer" Peter said while handing him the images. JJJ snatched them like always criticizing the good pics till he found one Spider man punching Shocker hard

"That's good"

Peter exclaimed "Really"

"Yes.. _The True nature of the Menace"_

"But !"

The Bossy JJJ picked up his phone and shouted "Betty call Robbie Tell him I found an Image for P.1 for tomorrow's edit. Hey kid what are you still doing here? Out.. Out take your money & get me more like this"

Peter walked away didn't care about anything just holding his money in petty

* * *

Outside the building, In front of the Main auto-door

"At least, I can get money_" **CLASH**

 **Rhino** banged into the door which made big wave of explosion. Peter slowly opened his eyes thinking {Was that Rhino} "... ah! Ah ! My money Where is my money? No no no no" He screamed in panic

Peter quickly went in anger changed to his alter ego and began bouncing on the Strongest Mutant the blue man ever created.

"The spider, the one I was looking for"

Spiderman looked to him strangely "I missed you too, But sorry. I'm not into idiot mutants"

"I'll kill you insect"

"Well, well. How many times... I should remind you, Spiders aren't from the insects' family.. they are arachnids"

The web crawler could manage to stop the invasion of the large Rhino, as he punched him hard in the face

Which made Peter himself exclaims that he knocked out the Mighty Rhino just from one punch right to the temple

"Wow, when did I become that strong?"

* * *

Later Rhino escaped from the Police after he was arrested with the help of someone

He walked towards the shadow of the monster standing on his creepy metal tentacles in a spacious underground base. Rhino said "Was that enough? Can I crush him now? "

"Yes. But not for now"

"You promised me that I'll pay him back when time comes" ?

"Yes, of course. I promise you.. **WE** will but when its time" **D. Occ.** Told him that as he opened the door to the round table of evil where **Electro, Vulture, Sandman, Shocker** were sitting..

They were all looking at Spiderman's photo on the wall grinning devilishly thinking multiple scenarios of finishing him off

That night peter returned home to see his aunt's short notice... {I'm with Anna don't worry about me, Food in the fridge}

"I really don't wanna sleep... I've to go back to school; I think it is gonna be a rough day tomorrow. Ah... I should send JJJ today's pics. Let's see.." _and as Peter is preparing his images. He couldn't notice the thing clinging to his leg. It was black Slime attached to his shoe. That thing that been widening more & more._

* * *

 _At the edge of the building across Rhino's last Battlefield, **Kraven** -The Mad hunter Who keeps perusing The Greatest preys in the nature, But he failed to Hunt the Ultimate prey that's why he accepted the Weird syrup & Changed into a big mutant wild Cat man- stood in confusion _

_"_ _Did you find something?" An eerie Voice whispered nearby_

 _"_ _D. Occ. ! Are you too hunting the web crawler?"_

 _"_ _I've been waiting for you.. You get his smell"_

 _(Whoosh)* Big Inhale "...I guess so, Thanks for your invitation, getting Rhino -who You brushed him with my effective tracking powder- beaten by the Spiderman who at last caught the same powder, I already got the scent, he won't run away"_

 _"_ _Okay tomorrow we attack"_

 _"_ _We !"_

 _"_ _Welcome to the_ _ **sinister**_ _"_


	3. Chapter 3

**D. Octopus is reviving the sinister again with new members in the team, how will Peter deal with them.. still unaware of his sudden change in power..**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 (The Sinister moves)**

Next morning Peter walked down the stairs to the cafeteria just to eat his no-fancy yet lovely lunchbox but fate didn't give him the bit of peace he used to, fate had his own share messing the boy's plans. Peter walked several meters down but he saw Liz coming out of her class

"Ah, Hi..." forgetful of what he should say

She rolled her eyes brokenly unforgiving what happened between them, all the nights he stood her up for nothing, the love she carried for him but his eyes was on someone else all the time.. And now, he got nothing

"I'm sorry" he said

"I don't need it. I loved you Peter for real, but you... you never recognised me as your gf"

"I knew I was a jerk & you deserved better_"

"Oh Nerd Patrol" A hateful voice rang loudly, peter looked down gritting his teeth as It was Flash Thompson picking up on him as usual in front of his gang & every one

"Sec. Flash" called Peter with closed eyes

"Let's go Liz. don't waste your time with the geek" Sally -Liz's best friend & also one time Peter's crush, the frivolous cheerleader, But her personality is so Badly twisted -a Bitch in short- called

Peter glared at them

"Oh puny Parker, don't scare me or something crappy might happen" Flash said that while pushing him to fell on some Junk food but Peter wasn't in mood. Actually Peter often doesn't care about these stuff, He would let him bully him for no reasons, first to maintain his secret identity kept & never uses his power on civilian but suddenly.. Peter took a step backward, pulling Flash's collar to the ground promptly allowing him to have a taste of his own trap.

"That's It, Parker. You're dead meat..." Flash tried to punch him here & there but Peter was enjoying humiliating the poor boy by dodging all of his hits effortlessly waiting for the tough-muscled Flash to run out of gas and. The boy was barely standing breathing difficulty when Peter grinned devilishly while pushing him down with one finger

"Next time, Know who you're against before"

On his way out [what did I do? How did I end up using my power on some student?] Peter was sinking in his thoughts but the sound of clapping & cheering related him as a hero, pulled him back in a victorious moment of a dream

"That was amazing Parker..."

"Yeah man. You showed him who's boss"

The fellow students were happy for the winning of the geek & the freedom from the obsession of the bully.

"By the way cool shirt man"

Peter smiled to them happily and looked to his shirt, thinking "when did I buy a _Black Shirt?"_

* * *

At 4.00 pm

"Aunt May, I'm Back. Are you here?"

"Yes.. Peter"

"Are you Okay?"

"Actually, D. Bromwell ordered me to be hospitalized but I don't want to"

"No, you have to" called the worried boy as he grabbed her hands in apprehension

"Okay, let's go tomorrow, I want to spend the night with you two" She reached for her husband's Image as she hugged her boy

Peter helplessly took a nap beside his aunt on the sofa but he woke up at night to find himself covered with a blanket and a small note on the fridge (I went out to buy some supplies with Anna, I'll be back by 10.00) _Anna: MJ's aunt and May's best friend

The boy didn't let the chance pass, he had to make his late night stroll around the city so he quickly changed his clothes & swung outta the roof, watching the city in its different lights from one roof of a Skyscraper to another drew him in his daydreaming, He began thinking about his meeting with Liz today, his different many problems. However a loud siren in his head rang loudly. It was his spider Sense that freaked him out

He jumped highly to barely dodge D. Occ. Tentacles

"Oh, that was close. D. Occ. How have you been?"

"Talkative as always, I presume. Shall I keep up with you? NO, not happy seeing you"

"Feeling mutual" The two commenced fighting as Occ. began waving his 4 tentacles right & left, up & down trying to catch the bouncing Spider man but the swinger is dodging all his hits still provoking him "So why are you here.. to see me too bad, you gonna Blind, hhhhh" He joked as he shot his eyes with webs & Kicked him with one over back flip kick that threw him off the Building

The Vigilante walked to the edge to see The Occ. Already disappeared

"Already left that was fast" But His spider senses didn't stop

The wall crawler hit the deck quickly as Some Lighting shot tried to fry him

"Oh Electro, What's wrong today? And look who is there! Is that you vulture?"

"Shut up you insect" Vulture flew up in air firing all his Missiles at him He jumped to Avoid them but he got hit with electricity...

"Ahh, That's gonna leave a mark"

"Yes, Let me fry the spider" Electro screamed madly –Max, who mistakenly been in accident and turned in electrified man emitting charges everywhere talking the name Electro to himself.. Recently he was imprisoned in a mental institution-

Peter flipped 2 or 3 back flips to position himself in the mid distance between Vulture & Electro. Spiderman kept shooting his webs at the flying mechanic man and he finally got him in his webs but Spiderman's strength was no match to Vulture's speed in mid air so he called

"Hey sparkle head, try me now"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" Electro gave it his best shot towards him

"No you fool" Vulture shouted as Spiderman moomentaly pushed him down to receive the hit instead. Vulture broke his machine down & fell to crash "Two down Sparky to go, hhhhh"

"Stay Put, Insect ?"

"Catch me if you can"

Electro with his short temper followed spider man into the sewerage & shot all his electricity at him but it backfired on him so he was the one got Koed; cuz of his bad conductivity in water

"That was too easy,... or is it me who got super strong? Something strange with me"

* * *

Peter went out in light to have a better look on himself, dangled from some pole to see his reflection into one glass building. He saw himself in black suit with big white spider mark...

" **Venom**.. *He screamed but* ...No wait, that's me, Not again with the symbiote, I must shred him away"

"Wait peter, we don't want your mind" His reflection called

"You dare lie to me"

"We want to help like we always did"

"I'm not into playing games with some alien power form.. It was you from the morning; you manipulated me to toy with the poor Flash"

"Peter, give it a little though, how could you knock out Rhino from one Punch & have so much endurance. It was us. We can crush them"

"There is no we..." Peter shouted, "..Since when?"

"Since your fight with the enforcers, we've been attached to you since you picked us up when you fell in the sewerage..."

"Yes, that's your perfect place. Once again, I'll leave you there like I did after I finished Eddie before"

Peter jumped off the pole "I'll send you back, symbiote"

"Noooo, Please Pet_"

(KYAAHHHH) people's screams

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.. tell me your thoughts, I'll be happy for all kinds of reviews –Excuse my mistakes-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter, Peter encountered Venom but soon he knew it was his reflection and realised it was him after getting attached to the symbiote.. Entrapped in difficult situation: gets rid of the symbiote while he can or hasten back to where the screams are** **coming**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 (Forced Decision)**

"Peter look, People are in danger"

"Where..?" -Spider sense interrupted the boy's weird conversation with the symbiote- Peter back flipped amazingly to dodge Shocker's waves but He landed in front of Rhino who was about to punch him too but Peter rolled backward on the asphalt avoiding the hit

"Wow, The Ironical Due. Hey Rhino since when?"

"Since when what?!" Rhino shouted in anger

"Since when.. you were going out with shocker!" Provoking him using the 2 seconds still, he shot his web shots to blind Rhino's eyes

"Hehe, I'm here"

Rhino didn't care about him being blind-folded, He just followed his ears & crashed into the _Mall_ Peter was backing to.. he barly touched the boy as he swung over a pole across the street

"Kyyyaahh" More people screamed, evacuating the mall.. People in total chaos was running in street crassly caring about others, one for his life

With no choices in hand, Peter hurried down to hold up the big debris helping people to run out nonetheless he noticed familiar figures under the ruins

{Damn it. Why is aunt May here? Yeah She is out with Anna.. Ah here she is. Thank god Rhino is still dizzy from his crash} Quick thoughts of peter no more

"Hey Lady are you Okay?" And before Peter finish his sentence, an ominous sound interrupted "..Forgot me web swinger" shocker called firing his shock gun towards the reluctantly on-hold boy, blowing him next to the old women "Aahhh. We're getting crushed" Anna screamed

Unconsciously, Peter threw his body covering the two women from the debris falling down on them.

-Gun fires- "shit, let's get out of here Rhino"

"No, I.. still h..ave to cru..sh the insect"

"Later, we have to go now"

"Damn it, I.. will k..ill him.." stood the muscular mutant groggily

Shocker walked to him & pulled his horn down aggressively

" **Boss's Orders"**

"Tssk" Rhino & Shocker escaped.

Cap. Stacy came shouting and giving orders "Where is the rescue team?"

"Arrgghhh" Spider man stood up from under the ruins carrying one hell of Debris and threw it aside "AARRGGHHH" The boy Swung away after his enemies, leaving the injured to the police

"What's with him?" Off. DeWolff sighed

Cap. Stacy stood by a fainted woman checking her pulse "Thank god, she is still alive" shooting his eyes to the skies "What's going on with you, kid?"

The Ambulance came & took the 2 women to the hospital

* * *

In another building, down in the basement.. Rhino is still complaining to Shocker

"Couldn't we wait 2 or 3 mins. till I crush him"

"We'll but not now, we have a plan to follow"

"Tssk, When are they coming... ?"

"Oh, I feel sorry for whoever your visitors are" another crazy voice from the darkness called

"Huh, who said that?"

"Their visit will go wasted.." Emerged from the darkness all in black

They shouted "Who.. Spiderman !"

"Say your last" He bounced on both of them like A mad monster preying down his preys

* * *

Later Occ. Came to see Shocker is knocked out cold & Rhino is in worse shape under large debris

Occ. gritted his teeth in anger and shouted "Who the hell did this?" Shocker (Cough Cough) "HE WAS A MONSTER"

"Who ?"

 **"** **SPIDER MAN"**

"How?"

"HE HUNTED US, I... I... NOOOOOOO" screamed the man having visions of those BIG White Eyes devouring him slowly while being trapped in this eternal darkness of his black suit

* * *

In front of the Hospital Peter leapt from the sky to stand in front of the gates in his normal clothes –his old jeans and new black T-shirt- he raged up in long strides

There was quite sum of people for time like 4.00 am

Shouldering everyone in his way to the receptionist desk, Peter demanded "May Parker, which room?"

"..2nd floor.. room 19"

He leapt to see his aunt barely breathing with the help of many devices near her bed.. Before approaching the old lady in her sickbed. D. Bromwell entered with her charts in hand. He startled for a sec. then looked towards the boy in the eyes "Where the heck have you been, young man?"

Peter kept looking at his aunt "I.. Aunt may. How is she?"

"She had a heart attack.. she needs rest, The slight sudden move can lead to death" seriously called D. Bromwell delivering the gravity of the situation to the boy

Peter walked & sat beside her

"Thank goodness, Spider man was there to carry that Debris off her.. She could die"

"Ah...Spider man, Heh!? If that fool really was that much.. He could defeat those assholes easily. He could help her earlier, protect everyone. But ... He is pathetic weak no more no less" stood up the boy steadily in anger

D. Bromwell "Where are you going now, have some responsibility & take care of your aunt"

Peter walked out thinking of his aunt what miseries he let her go through alone.. the horrible sin he committed before.. All that and more pulled him down in black vacuum. As dark thoughts hovered round.. his aura intensified.. his thirst for violence grew, he crashed into the door to the roof.

Cap. Stacy who just stopped by and knew whereabouts the boy.. took the elevator and walked to the roof, called him "Peter" But the young man was seething with anger at this moment couldn't mind his surroundings. Just storming out his mind for answers.

Stacy followed the hot blooded man to see his Black shirt is growing bigger covering his body like slime

Stacy shouted running to him "watch out Its.. VENO_" mesmerised in his place, fearfully taking a step back.. as Peter looked to him expressionlessly from under the mask with his big white eyes after he completely covered by the symbiote. Stacy couldn't help but notice that despaired look on Peter's face even behind his mask, He couldn't find the words to comfort him or ease his suffering; cuz he somehow knew, he is also blamed for being late. The boy jumped of the roof in A Reckless parkour moves. Stacy Walked to the edge

"For god sake, what'd gone with you?"

* * *

In the same underground base...

"D. Occ., what should we do?" Vulture asked

"Let's lay low for while.. We need our full arsenal for this" He looked to Rhino & Shocker who is still resting

"Must we change our base, too? The spider is swinging around!" Vulture asked

"That bastard, Is he hunting us?" Kraven shouted

"Whatever! Either case, our hunt begins in the morning. Call the others" Occ. Said as big devilish grin shaped on his face

* * *

 **With Peter globing the city seething with anger, looking for vengeance.. He didn't bare to care for the symbiote attached to him.. Is his recklessness a good thing or it's gonna lead him right in his enemies trap**

 **Feel free to review.. it really makes my day hearing your opinion**


	5. Chapter 5

**Peter is still searching for his enemies in anger and carelessness of his own.. Non-taking the symbiote effect in the formula slowly breaking down his life**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 (Before the Calamity)**

After a long day, Cap. Stacy entered his house and reached the sofa, throwing his tired body covered in swear on it, with a long sight he closed his eyes but the sound of short steps awaken him back ".. Ahh, dear. You are home?"

Gwen hurried to him in her pyjamas "Dad what happened? You look down"

"Gwen dear, do you know what is going on with Parker?"

The girl averted her eyes to the ground in sadness "Pete.. Why? something Happened him to him?"

"Rhino & Shocker attacked the mall and there were some casualties"

"IS PETE OKAY?" Gwen called in fear

"No Parker is fine, it's his aunt, She had A heart attack... She is hospitalized since the beginning of night"

"Oh God. Where is Peter?"

"... Is he facing some problems in school or work? Did he tell you anything?!"

"... No I.. don't think so"

The girl felt disgusted at herself as she lied. She felt her heart being ripped out of her chest. She went into her room, holding back her tears, lying in agony thinking about their relation.

* * *

Next morning, At School yard

"Peter, Are you Okay? Anna was there.. Thank god.. They're okay. Don't worry, May too will be fine" A red head approached the kid, comforting him. He didn't bother listening. He was so deep in his thoughts, looking at the football field ahead of him

Liz came and gave him a hug but he didn't care looking

She looked in his wrinkled red eyes

"Peter, Your eyes..." She kept saying "I'm sorry, If you need anything tell me"

MJ held his hand "Peter, We're still here with you. We're your friends. You can ask for.."

"Hemp" Peter "laughed Yeah, Yeah. You're my friends. Help me"

They looked at him surprised from his tone

"Ah, Please... Can you give me money to pay the hospital fees? Can you take some photos of me & send it To JJJ, Can you take down Rhino & the other super villains, Can you resurrect Norman Osborn, and so I maintain my friendship with Harry, Can you... Can you?"

Pater's head was full of these unheard thoughts. He just stood up laughing with sad smile on his face and walked away from them but he saw a beautiful blond girl staring at him with her big dazzling turquoise eyes she raised her hand to reach him hesitating to call his name.. but Peter suddenly felt his body shiver in cold, he was afraid from meeting her. The only he could truly love. He was afraid from confronting her so he quickly escaped into the School building but Unfortunately He heard this voice calling

"Puny Parker"

Flash & his gang walked to him. Peter barely holding his anger "Not now Flash"

"Hey man, Look_" and before he continue, He was already pinned up to the closets "I said.. Not now Flash"

"Hey, hey. I was just gonna ask, if you are okay?"

"Just.. Leave me alone"

And while he was pinning up the poor guy, an explosion occurred from the toilets' direction -BANG- Students began running, Teachers started shouting... guiding everyone out

Peter let down the poor guy as his spider sense rang loudly as it never did before. He turned behind to see Electro is storming down the place. _Brown- The new footballer that recently joined Flash Thompson's gang but on contrast the young black boy with his dread hair is so kind-hearted doesn't usually pick on Peter or participating into those Bully game-_ Helped his Senior up (Flash) & the gang ran out along with the students

"Arrrrgh, Where is the he? Is it you.. or you" Electro shouted shooting electric charges out of his hands near the students running everywhere

[Why is Electro Here? Beside.. Is he looking for me, How.. did He know? Did He track me? No he doesn't know me beside. Why.. !]

 _"Wake up Peter"_ strange voice within his head grabbed his attention

"Huh! Symbiote. I forgot about you"

Peter ran into one of the classes. It didn't take more than 20 seconds for him to swing out in his black outfit

Webbing electro's whole body to contain the mad man but Electro was powerful, he just had a juicy meal before coming, he burnt down the webs and aimed at the wall crawler

But Spiderman quickly shot his webs at him

"Hahaha, messed me you bastard?"

"You sure about that.." Peter used much force to pull the webs back

"Huh" Electro looked behind to see 4-5 closets are flying his way "Oh-oh"

Electro was down but that was only what Spiderman thought as reinforcement came in time to explode the closets to shatters

The boy fell back from the intense explosion He stood up to see D. Occ. & Vulture is surrounding him

"Damn it, I can't win" He swung outta the building

"Don't let him escape" Electro shouted while Vulture tried to get him, Occ. Said "Let him.. let him escape. We must have our time hunting the Spider, first let him go.. Then we corner him & make his life more miserable. so he suffer forever. Kukuku..."

* * *

(Huff huff) Peter just went his home to take some rest, He didn't even Take his breath in the last 2 days.. and suddenly his spider senses woke him up forcing him to jump to stick up to the ceiling

Peter looked down to see the whole floor was like a beach.. full of sand,

"Huh! Am I dreaming? I don't remember going to the beach"

"Its your end.. Wall Crawler" The sand formed into big hummer trying to squash the Spider crawling on the wall

Peter who already changed in his super form flipped twice & punched The Man with hammer hand "Sandman Here!? ..How?"

"You think that's gonna stop me.. more sand accumulated on the boy"

"Hahaha, The Spider is trapped, Now I take my revenge" and while he was about to suck him inside his sand.. Spiderman shot two web balls towards the Kitchen, exploding the tubes supplying water to the house..

"Noooo.." Sandman shouted as he melted in mud. Spiderman broke free thanks to the water flowing into his muddy home. He barely walked out safely just to be blown away by the ultra sonic wave.

He kept rolling on the asphalt outside. He looked up to see unpleasant sight, Shocker & Electro with Vulture in the sky while Sandman is recovering. All of his nemesis are ganging on him.. Thankfully A heavy-weight car was passing the other road, so he webbed himself to it while it's running & escaped...

D. Occ. Came later.. searching into the ruins

"What are you looking at D. Occ.?" Electro inquired..

"Clues..."

Kraven passed by him "... (sniff, Sniff) This place reeks of him" Kraven hold a small portrait of Peter &his aunt.

Occ. reached it by one of his creepy metallic tentacles

Smirking "finally, his identity"

"What now Boss?" Vulture said

He crashed the photo laughing insanely "Kukuku..."

"Prepare the bait & wait for the Prey..." Kraven grinned

 _"Exactly"_ D. Occ. Walked on his tentacles away staring evilly at the lady photo after he ripped it with his spooky tentacles

The police came later to find some words splashed on the sole standing wall in the whole house..A letter directed to Spiderman

" **Come to 31 V Port by midnight, if you want HER alive** "

* * *

 **Thank you guys for all support.. It's my greatest pleasure that you took a part of your time and gave it a chance.. Thank you for all of your kind reviews**

 **Next Chapter (Countdown)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A small chapter awaits you now.. hope you enjoy it guys**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 (Countdown)**

Meanwhile our incidents of the fallen hero... Gwen just pushed the button up ⬆ as soon she entered the elevator to see her boyfriend in his luxurious penthouse. Harry was sitting in his father's chair revising some papers in some fancy suit doesn't fit his image at all

She said in hefty tone, taking her breathes hardly

"Harry,.. Its Pete. My father says something bad happened to him. I still don't know the details. We don't know his whereabouts. I'm worried about him.. Can't you send some men to help in the search?"

Harry shrugged in a cold tone without looking at the tiresome girl "Why should I?"

"Huh!"

"Why should I care about that traitor?" Harry put down the papers in his hands and sneered

"What are you talking about? He is your friend, your best friend"

"No. He is not my friend. My friends doesn't take pics of the murderer that killed my father"

"Stop talking like that about Spiderman, he saved my life countless times.. Beside stop relating everything about Spiderman to Peter, he is just his photographer; he works very hard to back up his aunt. He really is trying his best"

"I offered him a job instead of that work"

"And how could you... Of course, He would turn you down; you did it on purpose; to hurt his pride & look down on him"

"Stop... Stop acting like that, Stop taking his side, it irritates me" Harry held her arm & Squeezed strongly while looking at her firing

"Aahhh, you are hurting me Harry" Screamed the girl

Harry Let go of her hand in much force.. she fell on the ground and looked at him with broken eyes

"Don't look at me like that... You just thought Peter would never hurt you, Right?!"

Gwen stood up quietly getting dust off her knees then she flared at him

"What's wrong with you, why do you always keep bringing him up in this way? Do you hate him for that degree? Just what did he do to you?"

"He tried to take you from me.. I heard your conversations. He would break up with Liz & you would break up with me then you two would get together. But when my father died If just I didn't act so pity.. You would betray me too"

The girl looked down in shame for a sec. then burst out

"Yes, but I went out with you instead of him. Yes, we really agreed on something Like that, I loved Peter. I loved him more than 6 years but I chose you over him. I lost hope on him. I turned to a disgusting woman who threw away her childhood friend & acted like nothing. Do you know how painful it was on me?.. But, you never thought of me. You always stood me out whenever we went out on dates. You would send me dresses to show off your pretty gf. I'm just your play toy in your parties. This kind of relation I can't really stand. I can't be with you Harry"

"Are you breaking up with me?" He glared at her scarily he tried to get her but he accidently pushed her down again, which hurt her for real.

"Gwen, I didn't mean to.. I f you just stopped talking about him like that.."

She barely got herself together before crying

"Don't ever talk to me, don't talk about Pete like that, I wish you could be half the man he is...We're done for good"

She limped to the Elevator & took a taxi to her home. She entered her room & burst crying her heart out

* * *

 _Back at the Penthouse_

(Ring Ring)

Harry picked up his ringing phone "What!" He shouted

Some eerie voice on the other side replied " _What you asked for, I developed it..."_

 _"I'm coming" Harry walked out with mad lunatic smile covering his face_

* * *

 _ON THE OTHER SIDE of THE CITY,_

"Are you gonna let me go?" May's voice called faintly

"No, aunt May, I didn't mean to"

"Don't say more.. After all, you let him go like this too"

The vision of his aunt under the ruins flashed up in his mind "Nnoooo"

"Peter, Wake up.. Wake up now" Peter opened his eyes to see the symbiote on his body is dissolving & weakening

"Where Am I?"

"Under the city.. far away from the enemy"

"The Sewerage! .. again?"

"We're safe"

"How did we escape?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Gotten hit by a truck, I guess!"

"You got knocked out & I.. could drag you"

"You controlled me?"

"No,.. Just your hand for couple of sec."

"my what? No you did good... anyway Thanks for saving me... you've been useful. But don't get ahead of yourself in dragging me all the way, You stupid thing"

(Ring Ring) Peter picked up his phone to see 23 missed calls & more than 60 mssg.

They were all from his friends, Just Liz & MJ. Peter went out in his torn clothes as the symbiote faded back. He entered a gas station and took –more precisely stole- some food, bandages & disappeared but while he was slipping away, He could hear at the TV some shocking news that is about to crumble his whole world down

{ _The Evil Sinister 6 are demanding Spiderman claiming that If **He** doesn't show up.. They will harm the patients in Ward 21 in the central hospital at the Main Square}_

Peter stopped in front of the Back door dropping all the staff he planned to steal. he walked to the wall Where The TV was framed to.. "Hey, Kid who are you? What are you doing here? Are you Okay!"

The Owner asked the boy out of curiosity cuz of his shredded trousers & shock look on his face

"The Central Hospital..! Aunt May"

Peter outrageously ran in the streets... He shot his webs up to the sky and swung all the way till he jumped onto some roof some blocks away from the high hospital building. He stood by the edge

"I will save her, I can save her. I won't let you go.. She'll be Okay.. SHE HAS TO" He let his body to the gravity that took him down.. sec. Later Spiderman was swinging over the building all the way to the hospital. He stopped by one goblin statue of the building across the hospital... all what He could see was the big holes made by shocker & Rhino in the Hospital. The power was cut off.. he could sense that is not gonna be easy but It doesn't matter He will save the Woman at all costs.

* * *

 **What do you think will happen? Will he make, he has to.. She is the last of his family.. he can't afford to lose her like his uncle..**

 **Tell me with your assumptions about the next chapter**

 **Next chapter ([...] occurs)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The sinister made their move. They took the boy on surprise, bombard his school, destroyed his house, raided the hospital and took his aunt a hostage.**

 **As Peter's secret identity been found by his enemies.. keep reading**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 (Calamity Occurs)**

Down at the square, police hurdles were set to back off the citizens & securing the premises. And around 5 police cars were standing up on guard waiting for back up

* * *

Meanwhile In the Hospital

Patients with families were running, doctors were shouting, nurses were screaming... But in few seconds, the first seven floors were completely under their control. All exits and entrances were shut. None i n or out... Occ. Floated in air by his tentacles, he grabbed one doctor's neck by another tentacle while smiling and playing with his others tentacles in an eerie way

The doctor in mid air asked while trembling "H.. How.. Can I... Help Yo.. You?"

"We're here to visit a patient Can you Show us the way Kukuku" Occ. Laughed devilishly

"What?"

Sandman -who was behind him with Shocker, Electro, Kraven- said reluctantly "I don't think He'll come.. Why don't we just rob some banks instead of this and lure him out.. then finish him, I guess"

"And why is that, Sandman? Do you perhaps pity the Spider?"

"No but.." stuttered the man

"Electro *called Occ. strongly* should we go & Kill the Spider Or we should attack the heart?"

"I don't care, I just need to Fry him"

Kraven "for the ultimate prey, the ultimate bait is necessary"

At the same moment

Shouts from the spectators around the Hospital "Spiderman.." "Spiderman !"

Occ. Said in his wireless "Vulture... You copy!"

"Yes"

"Begin your mission"

* * *

Outside the hospital, at the middle of the empty square in front of the citizens who gathered to pray and witness the rescue mission, beside the police who were evacuating the square, setting barrages protecting people. Spiderman landed peacefully down in the middle of the square replying to his fans shouts.. but he didn't had his usual composure for this specific situation. He walked quietly to the door but it didn't last for long as he has to jump instantly; cuz his spider sense rang out. Thankfully it warned him of the push of Rhino but while he was in mid air, Vulture hold his leg and threw him to Rhino who pointed his horn up to the sky to impale the boy but Spiderman flexibly could bounce over his head and punched his the back of his head hard

He tried to jump highly enough to the 2nd floor but Vulture was still guarding the sky. Shocker appeared shooting him as soon as he showed up but Spiderman barely dodged his freaky waves.

{What the fuck.. They are all getting well organised for punch of crooks and petty thieves} peter though in his mind but he didn't get the time to regroup his thoughts more as his spider sense rang loudly forcing him to duck down avoiding Kraven's Daggers.

"Kraven! You too?"

"Spiderman, good to see an old prey down"

"Don't count on that much"

"Hehehe, you seem surprised Spiderman" Vulture sneered devilishly

"What are you talking about?"

"Kraven was our trump card, he with his super tracking methods. We dragged you down"

"How is that?"

Shocker shot him "Enough with the chit-chat. Payback time for what you did to me last time, I sprayed you with some kind of unique odourless gas.. Only the kitty *He meant Kraven* could track you with it"

"And I naively fell for it"

"No, you sweetly fell in my trap" Kraven rushed in with broad smirk up on his face but soon faded as the other called "NO... Thank you" Spiderman quickly shot vulture with his webs & pulled him down to crash into Kraven but Sandman was already there to catch him

Vulture stood up "Damn It Flint, Your sand broke down my jet; How am I supposed to fight?"

"So don't fight, as if you would do any difference"

Spiderman laughed provoking them all "Losers. Come get piece of me"

[I have to take them away from the hospital till Cap. Stacy arrive]

By the time he was about to swung away. Someone bounced on him from behind rounding the -all in black- hero in his arms he didn't need to look behind, He already knew from the green suit & the charges that hurting him

Electro said "Finally, I got to fry the Spider"

"Is that you sparky?"

"My name is ELECTROOO" He shouted as he electrified the poor boy

Spiderman fell on the ground half conscious. He could barely see the feet of his enemies surrounding him. Then He saw those hateful tentacles approaching him, strangling him upside down from his Leg like some dead fish

-It was an awful scene for the citizens who kept praying for their hero to wake up and finish those assholes but how would he one against his most wicked enemies-

"How are you now, Peter?" the sound of clapping metal beside his ear, threatening to cut his face

"Ha! Octopus You..."

"Wakey wakey.. Look who is here? Aunt May, I guess?"

Peter looked in haze to the hospital reception to find the poor lady on her death bed alone beside the ruins.

"Noooo" Peter shouted agonizingly. He reached his hand towards the woman in last helpless hope.. But his hand suddenly fell. Occ. arisen him slowly near his face to see him finally out of gas and put off that mask that always annoyed him from knowing the truth behind the carrier of the most powerful modified genes but

 **BAM** Spiderman opened his white eyes widely startling Occ. & punched his face very hard. He grabbed one of his tentacles saying "Sparky, Catch"

"Don't call me that" He emitted hell of charges out of his hands towards Spiderman but Spiderman was counting on that as he threw the whole mad scientist's Body towards Occ. In this way to make the fried Occ. crash into Max

(2 down 5 to go)

He kept instantly ran towards the first reason of this mess -Kraven- but dodging his daggers & Vulture's missiles led him to be by Shocker's side so he quickly caught one of Kraven's flying daggers & stabbed Montana's Shock machine to make it loose control so Spiderman webbed big amount of webs round his left knuckles & held Montana's glove and kept punching Kraven's face very hard till the stars at last spun on his head. Spiderman glimpsed the mad Rhino running madly from far towards him; So he swiftly flipped over him while shooting webs to his eyes to blind the bulldozer Monster & mistakenly let him crash into one concrete column of the hospital

Vulture knew his time had come to be finished. He had no choice but to hang his hope on one last trial, he tried to escape but to make such an opening he had to shoot out all his remaining missiles to the hospital's front door to using the kindness of our hero's heart. Spiderman shouted "Aunt May, Noooo" He jumped to prevent the large debris from crushing the unconscious woman but he got blown away by shocker's last shot before fleeing. He stood up quickly to see her bed crushed under the ruins.. "No, no" The boy stuttered before letting his shoulders down from tiresome. His knees gave up, so soon he crumbled, only blaming himself for being weak for being helpless.. for being arrogant and more thoughts came hazing on his mind as he couldn't protect the last member of his family.

But shouts from behind & Whistling, Spiderman looked to see what are those people praising for?

He looked up to see Sandman carrying the old woman In his arms Spiderman took her feverously.. But

Secs later.. The people's whistling & clapping stopped as they heard the painful wails of their hero. People could get notice from the sad expressions up on Sandman

Spiderman kept shouting as he kept holding the woman's body "NOOO, Please don't.. don't. Wake up. Wake up. Not you too.. (Sob sob)Please, Don't Die..."

Some citizens began crying sympathizing with the young hero's shouts

Sandman stood silently while disappearing like tiny grains blown in air "Sorry, Boy.. I didn't agree with them"

S.W.A.T. force showed up with many back up. Cap. Stacy could reassemble the whole scenario from the broken puzzle pieces everywhere. He approached the falling kid sitting beside the old woman's corpse

"Kid, are you Okay? Look at me boy. It's not your fault. You did your best" patting on his shoulder comforting him But

The boy in his tight black suit stood up among the ruins & slowly limbed out through the crowds of people who stood on both sides making a path for their hero they can't comfort. The boy walked few more steps then swung over in silence towards the dark sky

* * *

 **And that was it.. How you liked the chapter?**

 **Many would disagree about it, but it's necessary for what is coming. I'd love to read your reviews**

 **Next Chapter (Darkness spread)**


	8. Chapter 8

**For who lost track** **à** **The sinister knew Spiderman's secret identity. They hijacked the hospital, threatening to destroy it along with the hostages.. Spiderman arrived to the scene, he fought bravely but what can a weak and tired one can do against 6 super villains under D. Octopus's orders.. They caged the spider and closed to execute him publicly but Spiderman retrieved his pace and won the battle but causalities happened... Look and see what happen to the lone wolf after losing what he held dear in this world**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 (Darkness spread)**

Next morning, A Funeral was Held. Lots of people came -Liz, MJ & Her Aunt, Gwen, Even Flash & his gang- Most of his teachers came, all in black grieving the old woman while she entered her tomb. Most were still non-believing their loss..

D. Bromwell Leant to Cap. Stacy and whispered secretly

"Thankfully There were no bruises that led to death"

"So what happened?"

"A Sharp Heart stroke stopped her circulatory system, that's approximately the accurate cause of death"

"Too bad she died. She was a good woman"

"Yes indeed she was"

Cap. Stacy turned to see Gwen pursuing his steps with her staring worried eyes.. He walked with her aside from the crowd

"What's wrong, dear?"

"Did you find him?" she asked in much concern and big worry

The chief of police rolled his eyes to the sky feeling ashamed of his helplessness "Not yet, Gwen dear. We're still searching"

"Why can't you find him? I'm very worried about him... I'm afraid of the worst..." She looked very concerned

Cap. Stacy calmed her "Don't worry; Peter isn't that weak, he'll absolutely return"

* * *

At the same time...

Under the ruins, inside the basement of the Parker's residence.. The boy is sleeping on some couch, still compromising what just happened in the last 12 hours, his whole life had just fallen. He dreamt about his Uncle's death.

He kept searching his aunt's photo in the ruins but couldn't find anything. He kept revising that scene in his mind, blaming himself, his weakness, his helpless. **AND** **SUDDENLY...**

 **IT came gushing from below his stomach, boiling heat; this heat along with the throbbing spread all over his body, this hotness was so much that his body began shaking. This feeling was boiling up for the first time since his uncle died; this intense emotion made his mind became numb. He groaned like he was in agony. Or no this was a growl... This was _His ANGER_**.

 **"I'll destroy everyone"**

He clenched his fists muttering his VOW. But he noticed something strange with his suit.. He shouted

"What's wrong, Symbiote?" the symbiote was falling way faster than ever

"I feel weaker" The symbiote began melting like molten ice-cream on a hot sunny day

"Why are you like that?"

"Our last fight was more than enough... I'm dying Peter"

"Huh!"

"I can't survive anymore.."

"But.. but! How can I fight, I NEED TO DESTROY THEM"

"Connors' lab, the Formula"

".. Okay. I know the rest"

* * *

Peter walked into the sewerage all the way to D. Connors' lab.

He began his experiments. Forming the formula then he began testing it on the symbiote.. And out of blue

A young blond Student with beautiful turquoise eyes barged into the place.

Peter who was without his suit went into hiding of instinct. The girl turned on the lights to notice something off when she saw the test tubes out of their place

The broken-heart boy looking at her from the darkness with sneaky moves in the back with this thought running his mind

[I still have more.. even I finished the formula, I need to prepare _those things_ ]. So he put his hope on this reckless dangerous shot he just prepared. Peter shouted angrily mixed with pain; as he shot himself with the new formula of the Symbiote.

"Aahhhh" He fell on the ground shaking as the symbiote rushed to take over his body.. The startled girl walked slowly to from where the shouts coming but (whep whep) the lights went off

She looked behind to the lights then turned to see those **Big White Eyes** staring at her "Spiderman" She gasped

He walked to the chemicals silently, with new different aura ignoring the girl, preparing some other formulas & chemicals

"Spiderman, it's me. Gwen Stacy... You saved me Three times, Hhhh"

"_" still ignoring her

"Huh? You knew you can't barge into this place without permission"

"_" He continued mixing chemicals

"What are you doing?" She said in concern

 _"Leave_ " he ordered more like growled

Stopped the girl for a moment then said "... I heard from Dad, Sorry about That.. You did your best in saving aunt May. She is Pater's Aunt... Peter Parker, your photographer.. Of course you'd know him"

"Did my best! Hemph"

"It's not your fault..."

"NO, IT IS. I didn't save her.. I was weak. I'm pathetic; I thought I can get them all. I'm supposed to be the one, who can save the day. But it was an Illusion, I..."

"Don't say that. You're a great hero and that's not only my talking.. many people out there saw what you did, they know what you do every day when there is trouble in the city"

"Hemph, You knew Why I do these thing, go out every day to catch bad guys.. It's not because I'm good guy or great hero. No... No, It's because someone told me

 _WITH GREAT POWERS COMES GREAT RESPONSIBILITY_

You know what happened to the man who told me that_ I killed him"

She gasped in fear as he continued

"So I thought If I could save people around the day.. I thought I could atone my sin.. but I couldn't save that man... like I couldn't save his wife"

"No.. you mean.. no way, Uncle Ben.. But Uncle Ben got killed in the street by a cat burglar"

"I let the cat burglar go away... See I'm not that great hero you thought of me"

He turned to see her giving him _the look_

He startled as she called

"Don't think like this. You saved many lives; you do your best every day, now I've to ask you a favour"

"_"

"Peter Parker is missing. We can't find him"

"... Parker is gone"

The Girl fell on the ground shaking

"What!"

He walked away carrying Six Shots then disappeared in the sky after he swung out of the window

* * *

 **Author's note: sorry for the short** **chapter. Exams are sucks.**

 **Stay tuned... Ch.9 is in the way**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gwen met the guy she was looking for but not as Peter parker but as Spiderman. He emerged from the darkness and armed himself.. just waiting for the moment.. but the risk is big. Is it worth it?**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 (Revelations)**

Next 2 days, no one could get a hold on Peter or contact him..

Until the 3rd day.. Around the noon in the school. It was lunchtime

Gwen & MJ was walking to the Cafeteria

"Did you really break up with Harry?"

"How many times do I have to tell you.. Yes, we got in a fight & he was rough, he pushed me down. He looked abnormal 😔"

"You seem worried about him?"

"Yes, I'm afraid Harry might be juicing again.. you know his father died no long"

"Your life is so messed up. Both your best friends are missing & you're alone.. Peter is alive. Don't worry. We'll comfort him when he shows up..."

They suddenly heard {...OH, it's him. Peter Parker is here}

The girls looked at each other then walked in hurry to see a guy wearing his black shirt & Blue jeans is sitting over there alone. The girls approached the boy. Liz asked "Peter, are you okay?" ... but what they saw was large black circles under his eyes. They thought, those might be of long crying nights but they were actually from long nights of work..

Gwen came to him, she couldn't bring herself to sit down near him so she just stood up "... You alright" She patted on his shoulder him comforting the lonely guy but Peter held his bag tightly muttering " **Go Away"**

"Pete" she called him

Peter shouted Grabbing everyone's attention " **Just Leave me alone, Go away now"**

The Girls backed few steps from him. Everyone stopped eating... looking at the boy

Flash who was nearby tried to talk to him but **BAM**

Five Super Villains broke into the Cafeteria after they Bombard the Ceiling

Everyone went under the tables

Gwen tried to grab peter's hand... away from danger But Peter stepped in ignoring her

D. Occ., Electro, Rhino, Kraven, Vulture. All of them were all standing in front of him

Occ. Called "Peter, How are you doing? Finally out to the lights"

The Students looked at the young boy -wearing his back bag- strangely

"Does he know them?"

"They killed his aunt"

"Ah... But why are they still after him here?!"

But the boy's retort came crushing the silence hovering on the cafeteria...

" _What took you so long?_ _I was waiting_ "

The students felt their spines chill when they saw the boy's eyes. They were so pitch black as it was spilling doom everywhere

Gwen called "Pete!" holding her chest Panic-stricken

Occ. Shouted "Enough of the Chit-Chat. Get him"

Electro shouted as always "You're mine Spider.." He emitted his charges shooting him

Rhino Scrambled to him pointing his Horn "squashing time"

Vulture shouted "Finally" while shooting his Missiles towards the boy

Kraven Jumped while throwing his daggers towards him

Everyone screamed as they thought of the boy as a goner

_BUT Peter amazingly dodged each & every one of their attacks. HE quickly jumped to Electro's side holding his neck with Elastic Gauges punching him very hard then his Spider senses rang loudly as Rhino was marching to him so Peter reflexively held the out-cold-Electro & threw him into Rhino's way to make him stumble over him & redirected all the missiles coming from Vulture to Rhino

Vulture "Sorry" He was trying to fly up but Peter threw two or three knife table at his left wing to pin him to the wall and bounced on him

"You always get on my nerves" PETER Stabbed his machine with some Iron Shot "... AAAAHHHH" Screamed Vulture out of pain like he was on the verge of death

Peter stood beside the fried-brain man looking to the Kraven & Rhino " **Who is next?** "

The other students looking at him fearfully " _Is that Really Peter Parker_ " They just thought

Rhino shouted "You cheap insect.."

Peter waited for an opening then he stabbed him with another Shot while sliding beside his leg

Rhino fell on the ground shouting trembling "Aahhhh" as He transformed back into human

Kraven looked at him "Ah, This formula the Beast-to-human formula that fixes the Mutant's DNA. Not that shot, I can't lose my power" Kraven Ran away

Peter was trying to catch him but He got swept away like some trash by that monster's tentacle who was waiting for his opportunity to strike

Peter got blown away & some Debris fell on him

-Gasped Everyone-

"Kukuku, You really worked hard preparing those shots for everyone... Are you that furious for killing one old lady...?"

Gwen stood "You monster, How could you?"

"Oh, isn't that Cap. Stacy's little girl? Did you call me a monster? I'm a scientist; I did my best to develop those genetic samples, but I couldn't acquire the ultimate sample. The spider's sample but he could. That's why he has to die for me for the sake of science"

Everyone gasped 《 **Spiderman... Peter parker..!** 》

When a man stood from under the ruins carrying the large debris & throwing it away

Everyone gasped when they turned to see the black-suited man looking at Occ. with those big scary white eyes

Some of them gasped "Spiderman" while others gasped "Parker"

The two monsters clashed into a large death fight... the two of them were fighting all over the place, Occ. trying to catch the Spider with his long metal spooky tentacles while the spider jumping from one corner to another webbing him and pinning him down until he found an opening so he dived in and punched him hard right in face to make him crash into the Kitchen. He landed spectacularly & walked to him

Spiderman walked stab him with the electromagnetic-Nerve killer shot. Occ. quickly grabbed two table legs & began clashing them with the pans

Peter fell on Ground screaming "Aahhhh"

Occ. stood up while making these noises

"You thought You could defeat everyone by hitting their weak points.. kukuku, even you can be defeated. After all, I too know your weak point" and when Occ. was about to stab the boy to kill him

(Bang Bang) Cap. Stacy who just arrived shot the Metal Bars from D. Octopus. Spiderman took the opportunity & quickly webbed his leg & knocked him down. He tied his tentacles except the one he was holding then he was about to stab Occ. with his own weapon

"Stop it Spiderman" Cap. Stacy shouted

Officer DeWolff & Sergeant Carter wanted to stop Spiderman by force they shouted "He'll kill him"

But Cap. Stacy said "No, I'll talk to him"

"But Chief..." DeWolff called but the man in charge already turned his attention to the young & called "Kid, You don't have to do that"

Gwen looked to her father as she found a new piece of the puzzle **.** She turned to see Peter's back as the Symbiote was returning down to its initial form.. a black Shirt

"Don't kill him, Pete. He doesn't deserve getting your hands dirty"

"Kukuku, that's right Peter. Kill me. I killed your Aunt"

"Shut up Octopus" Stacy shouted

 **"Why should I leave him?"** Peter growled

"I know you're angry but don't take your revenge in such a way"

 **"For God sake, stop acting like that. It's not because you knew something chief, it means you understand it"**

"Still you can't_"

 **"Why not? WHY?"** Peter shouted continuing

 **"A scum like him.. The world would be better without him, I'm sure about that"** Peter gave him a monstrous glare 👿

"He has to live to be punished for What he did!"

 **"Not enough..."** Peter held the Tentacle tightly And shrieked

 **"GIVE ME ONE DAMN REASON FOR NOT KILLING THAT MURDERER"**

".. _To not be like Him, Isn't that enough!"_

 _"It's Alright, I care no more" Peter sighed_

 _"You can't._ Cuz that's who we're.. that's what differentiate us from them.. that's How Spiderman deal with it. I know you want your vendetta but we can't be like them. That's the difference between us & them"

"I really wanna kill him" The man weakened for a sec.

"I know, me too. But that's not you. It's the Symbiote, Peter. You're becoming like Venom. Burnt by envy, Eaten by Anger, Possessed by this Evil Power. Please, don't cross the Line"

Peter let go of the monster. The officers came & took him

Octopus began laughing

"Hahaha, That's right. Peter... you cannot defeat me. You just wait me. I'll get out of prison & Kill every one of your beloved"

"Shut up" Cap. Stacy shouting

( _kill him peter, kill him. He killed that poor old woman mercilessly. How can't you avenge her, You let her die.. like you did to her husband)_

 _That moment, peter heard a voice of evil ringing into his head controlling his muscles.. unconsciously peter did it (Whep whep) D. Occ. fell on the ground shaking like mad man & began drooling till he stopped moving while his eyes rolled & his mechanic tentacles died. That was an awful end for D. Occ._

Cap. Stacy & The officers & everyone turned & Gasped as they saw Peter just shot him with the shot that practically ended Octopus life

Gwen fell in despair "Pete.." 💔

Cap. Stacy startled for a sec. "No. No.. Why?"

The Symbiote spread over his body then Spiderman closed his eyes standing silently.

"Peter, answer me. Why did you do it?"

He Growled in Intimidating tone that made everyone fear him while The Symbiote is Raging with pleasure as it shaped into a big White spider Mark onto his Suit.

 ** _"PETER PARKRER IS DEAD,_** From Now On. It's Spiderman. _Black Spiderman"_ The Boy jumped up through the hole in the ceiling & Swung away from their sight

Students walked slowly to the dead-like corpse whispering

"Is He dead? Is He really dead?"

"Spiderman killed him... Oh for real. Oh My God"

People began blabbing around before the Police could contain the situation.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Thank you for support. all kind of reviews are welcome.. excuse my mistakes, editing isn't my strong point.**

 **Stay tuned Ch.10 (Aftermath)**


	10. Chapter 10

**The nice poor kid turned out to be the fearsome man swinging all the night in the sky.. what is the Monster's Rebirth impact on the good people of NY?**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 (Aftermath)**

 _The Town were turned upside down this night but not like every night... (9 hours later)... Past midnight_

 **At The Bugle**

JJJ was shouting in his office

"That Menace was here all the time under my Nose. Peter Parker, I'll catch you. You freak masked vigilante, finally he showed his true colour.. that murderer"

 _Robertson_ came into "Boss, what to do.. No photos for tomorrow's edit"

"Where the Hell is Parker_ Ah, he.. The menace

Get out. All of You Get out" the man kept storming out his office as always. J. Jonah. Jameson picked up his telephone calling for his secretary " _Betty_ , Call _Med_ to my office In 3.4 secs. Or..."

* * *

 **At some Family Restaurant**

Flash & his gang are quarrelling over the situation

Sally shouted "Do you really believe it.. the geek is Spiderman, Ha! No way.. Flash, Say something"

"Leave me, I.. I was bullying Spiderman" the boy freaked out sarcastically

Randy said calmly "Actually, It didn't surprise me.. I mean, we noticed it before.. In the football team administration & from that time when he could dodge all of Flash's water balls & when he flipped over Kenny at the Ice Arena"

Liz gasped "yeah, All pieces come together.. Under all these circumstances & the way he always comes late & his weird disappearances whenever Police Sirens rang.. all fit"

Brown said trembling

"But what now? Can you even imagine, He... parker turned into a Monster"

The others went silent. Liz muttered in concern "I'm worried about him"

* * *

 **At Stacy's Residence**

2 girls are talking in the living room, the redhead watching the News calmly while sitting on the Sofa, while the other haft-hearted blonde girl was holding her phone looking -with swollen eyes- from her high window on the 20th floor at the flashing Police sirens & the black city full of different lights at such late hour...

"Gwen, Come & get some rest" MJ called

Gwen turned to her strangely

"Huh! How could you act so carefree? While Peter is nowhere to be found"

"I'm worried but not like before... He is Spiderman, The Spiderman.. The one all the Super villains fear, He is no kid to be worried about"

"MJ, he destroyed someone's life forever, He is losing his mind. I'm having bad ideas. Sometimes, I think it's my fault"

The Redhead looked at her "What are you talking about?"

"I saw him yesterday at D. Connors' lab, He was preparing some Chemicals at the lab.. he was tensed up and different, I couldn't notice his attitude.. I should have noticed, I should have stopped him"

"You saw Peter yesterday"

"Yes... No.. He wasn't Peter, He was Spiderman, He told me Leave.. I got scared, I couldn't bring myself to even look in his eyes.. Oh No *the girl opened her eyes widely as she just memorized yesterday's conversation* He told me, uncle Ben's death was his fault, he kept saving people to pay for the sin he never committed & now he must be thinking that aunt May's death is his fault too. I'm sick worried about him"

MJ sighed "Now Peter & Before Harry. That's really your worst and unlucky week"

Gwen looked down in despair then the home door opened

The 2 girl looked

"Mr. Stacy" "Dad"

"You still up? It's too late"

"What is going on?" Gwen

"We're still searching for him"

"What happened.. ?" MJ

The man looked remorseful

MJ noticed, asked "Is it that bad?"

He sighed "... It happened; He was at D. Connors' lab yesterday preparing himself just to face the Sinister à à

He shot everyone of them with a special shot, Everyone who wanted to eliminate him.. It's just terrifying: such a kind boy like Peter getting so determined on eradicating the sinister in this inhumane way... It may be his own way in revenge as he couldn't protect his aunt, he probably is torturing his soul by blaming himself for being helpless.

He shot Rhino with a Re-do formula to fix his DNA. He ended Vulture's mental life by that Nano-tech shot.. It burnt his brain links. And Electro, It's Ironic, He broke 5 of his ribs & dislocated his Arm & Finally Octopus is barely breathing in the hospital by the help of machines. He is on the run" Gwen looked down while MJ asked

"What is going to happen to him?"

"If He got caught, He will be imprisoned & There will be a trial.. I want to catch him first to tell him, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being late. If I just were couple of minutes early, the poor lady wouldn't die"

"It's not your fault sir, it's no one's fault"

"Thanks MJ"

Gwen looked to him seriously; the old man backed surprised "What!"

"Since when did you know that Peter is Spiderman?"

"Since.."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She interrupted angrily

"If he wanted you to know, He would tell you himself. Besides, I was against you to know, it will just put you_"

 _{All units Attention, Spiderman has been spotted.. I repeat, Spiderman has been spotted}_

The man unattached his radio from his waist belt

"This is Stacy, Where exactly is he?"

 _{Beside the Big screen down the main square, fighting the Enforcers}_

The man took his Gear & went down to see girls are standing by the police car

 **"We're coming"** Both girls said

The man opened the door knowing he can't shake their wills

"Hop in"

* * *

The Chief of police drove as fast as he could & went to the Main Square to see two of the Enforcers are fighting the wall crawler while Ox is already knocked out cold

"Cap. What to do? We're waiting for Back up" Sergeant Carter suggested. On contrast DeWolff shouted while preparing her rifle

"We should take them down now with Sleeping shots"

"Okay but let's wait for now"

The Chief turned to the girls "I want you both away out from danger. Go there & wait for me"

"Please, dad save him" Gwen said while MJ grabbing her away

Then (Ah.. Wow) People shouts... The young girls looked up in worry to see Spiderman up there, finally pinned Ricochet to the Big Screen that was broadcasting tonight's events thanks to the news helicopter which was there on the scene... After He shot him with the developed webs

"Huh! Why can't I go?" Ricochet said while trying to bounce from the Screen

Spiderman stood horizontally on the screen next to his head saying in that eerie way

"Can I ask you a question? Did you really rob the same bank twice, the same bank you couldn't rob first time, you really are pathetic Losers"

"Shut up, you wall crawler. Get me down from here & see what I will do with you"

"Really" grinned the spider while cutting Ricochet's suit with some weird Knife he just formed by the help of the new Symbiote and held the man upside down

"Now let's put your words in action" he let go of the Man

"Aahhhh" The Petty thief screamed as well as did everyone on the ground from the Citizens & the spectators -Even his friends from the school were there standing with MJ & Gwen-

But Spiderman had already webbed his leg to some pole to act like a bungee jumping rope and prevent his body from crashing into the street. The poor Ricochet was already passed out

Down on the Asphalt, Shocker was frozen in his place. He quickly threw his machines with trembling hands & unmasked himself while shaking in fear, running in shock towards the police

"I surrender, Please.. Help meeeeeee"

He screamed as He got pulled all the way up after Spiderman shot his webs at his back

"Please spare me, I give in..." Montana was screaming, praying for his life asking for mercy that everyone could hear him. All of the good people of _New York_ were staring shocked as they saw Spiderman punching the poor Man smirking

"Usually I'd do but... Unfortunately, you caught me on a bad day"

Spiderman landed effortlessly to the ground

Cap. Stacy shouted "Spiderman, you're under arrest. Stop now"

The boy walked ignoring them till DeWolff Shot the boy but the boy's spider sense warned him before so he easily dodged the woman's Shot shooting his webs to the cars & pulling them together to form a Hurdle between himself & the officers. He kept walking looking at his friends who kept staring at the Monster their friend became... _till his eyes met_ hers , He reluctantly looked down In sadness and shot his webs the other way & swung over the buildings

* * *

Gwen fell on her knees shaking in fear then burst crying while holding MJ's hand...

"Gwen, Lets go"

"He is gone"

"No, He is there, He needs our help.. so pull yourself together. I don't know you're that weak, you're the only one who can get him out of this darkness"

* * *

 **Author's notes: sorry for the late update, exams are ripping ny time apart -wish me luck-**

 **Hope you enjoy it and excuse my mistakes :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Peter Parker is dead.. That's what he said. Spiderman flipped completely to menace. He became a monster who fights for his own fun and showing off power. With none to look after him, who can stop the poor boy and guide him back to light**

 **Chapter 11 (Heavy Guns)**

* * *

Gwen fell on her knees shaking in fear then burst crying while holding MJ's hand...

"Gwen, Lets go"

"He is gone"

"No, He is there, He needs our help.. so pull yourself together. I don't know you're that weak, you're the only one who can get him out of this darkness"

"That's Right, Gwen" Her father said while helping her up

MJ walked her to the Police car.. but Gwen stood up strongly

"I know what to do..."

* * *

Peter Slept the rest of Night at the Basement under his wrecked house...

Next Morning came & Spiderman is nowhere to be found after the terrifying show of yesterday... Peter Spent all his day down at his basement, knowing that his photos already in newspaper. His Life as Peter parker has ended.. He can't return to his old usual life.. & strangely Peter loved his new life. He loved being hated, being feared by others. He enjoyed their hate, He fed on that and grew darker, stronger.

Suddenly He heard some steps above his head. He swung out of the small window of the Basement to see 2 girls are searching in the ruins of his house

He called while being in his tight black suit "What are you doing here?"

Gwen & MJ looked behind up to see him staring deadly at them from the ceiling. MJ quietly raised her hand then tried to win over him with her normal talk "Hey, Tiger" She tried to walk to him but (Whep Whep) Spiderman webbed her shoes to the ground

"Talk from there"

Gwen shouted "Stop acting like a child"

He walked to her after removing his mask "Okay, so tell me how I should act"

"That's not you Pete... You're not that kind of man"

"Oh, and you know what kind of man I am! Right?"

She looked down "..I.. am sorry, I'm sorry.. I didn't notice It was you.." She got herself together holding herself from Crying "I should have recognized you, I ought to comfort you, We should have been by your side when You needed us. But we failed you, I betrayed you" (sob sob)

He turned his back on her avoiding eye meeting trying not to listen to her cries

He walked away but suddenly he felt those warm hands holding tightly onto his back "Don't go" She whispered He felt like being wrapped in bright light but a voice from his mind called " _Don't turn Peter. She will leave you again; she'll betray you like the first time. You already gave her a chance but what happened, look where are you, that's because you were left alone. But don't worry anymore, you just need me, you don't need anyone, you don't need her_ "

Peter broke off her light grasp "He is right"

"Huh!"

"You're not here for me, you both are here for yourselves, you just want to stop tormenting yourselves from leaving me behind. That's... That's a regret from jettisoning me. You just want some Peace-minded.. Is that why you are here? Sorry, But I don't need anyone anymore, don't come here again. _Peter parker is dead... Its Only Spiderman_ _now_ " He said the last words while wearing his mask then he shot his webs in air & swung away. MJ took off her shoes hugging the crying shocked Girl

"What should I do? MJ.. He is right, I regret leaving him before.. I'm sorry Peter.. (Sob Sob) I'm so weak, what should I do?"

"Don't cry.. We'll try again. I'm sure Peter is there.. deep down he is waiting for us to save him from the darkness. We shouldn't give up"

Gwen stood up drying her tears "Thanks MJ"

MJ looked to her asking sarcastically "then Find me a knife or something To get my shoe free.. I hate walking bare feet, Hhhh"

"Hhhhh" The girls laughed as they kept searching into the ruins

Weeks passed, New York's friendly neighbourhood Spiderman turned to be the City's worst Nightmares. He would show up only at night to hunt sleeping villains or even the petty thieves. He would get in fights with Gang leaders of New York for no reason, Just to kick their asses & have some fun..

* * *

At Stacy's Residence.. [ _On Morning News, the Vigilante Black-Spiderman hits again. He got in a fight with Some workers of one of New York's big business men. Mr. L. Thompson's factories. 4 injured while 3 in ER. And the police till now got nothing to stop the loose man in the town... Stay with us. We'll keep you with updates_ ]_

Cap. Stacy turned off the TV but Gwen took the remote & kept watching. The man in surprise "what's wrong dear?"

"I want to know more, I don't want to run"

"You still have faith in Peter"

"Yes"

"So do I"

"Dad, You really think you will stop him?"

"Wait & see. All will show up at the end of tonight"

"Huh!"

"We got a backup"

"What kind of backup"

"The hard-core type" the man grinned While Gwen held her hands together praying "Pete, Please Be safe"

* * *

In Harry's Penthouse

Harry was sleeping sick in his bed, can't see in front of him.. his mind got polluted by the ideas of killing his best friend Peter Parker, who betrayed him & killed his father.. That's what Harry thought but then some shabby Person in a fancy suit lurked outta the darkness "Greeting Mr. Osborn, How do you do?"

"Who, The Blue man?"

"Oh. Please call me L. Thomson"

"What are you doing here?" Harry stood up reaching the drinks

"As you know, My Right man Hammer head is out of business since his last fight with Spider_"

Harry snapped throwing the glasses of wines around

"Do not mention him in front of me.. He betrayed me... I'll kill him"

"Yeah, that's why I am here. Tonight is the beginning of the end of Spiderman, The end of that killer"

"What do you mean?"

"At last the city will be ours; I'll rule it like I am supposed to do

And you'll continue to support me"

"I don't need the City, I just want to kill him.. Peter Parker.. I must destroy Spiderman"

"Rest assure, You'll.. But now, I got you a present"

The blue Man git a creepy green shot out of his pocket then injected it into the boy's body

Harry Took the Syrup & fell on ground, screaming in pain, He crawled out to the balcony see the city while his eyes continued to glow green. He smirked maniacally "Wait for Me Parker... kukuku, I'm coming"

* * *

The Moon was full as the night fell colouring the sky with suck dark black colour, Spiderman was standing as always at the highest point Of the city. You could see the reflection of the Lights into those big white eyes of him.. He kept his posture until

 **BAM**... Big explosion at the deserted factory near the harbour, Spiderman swung quickly thinking "Whom I might encounter tonight!" He reached the factory dangling upside down from the sky

"Where is every one? Something is wrong"

He couldn't let his guard down as he glimpsed some mysterious black man walking through the fire. He called

"Hi Peter"

"Who! Eye-Patch, _Nick Fury!_ " -The Leader of Shield, the biggest agency that interact the issues of superheroes, and the first organization that assembled the Avengers-

Another man appeared

Spider looked to the later "Cap. Stacy? What is the meaning of this?"

"Come down Peter, We've to talk"

"Peter isn't here; you can leave a Message after hearing the Peep"

Fury laughed "At least, you didn't lose your sense of humour"

Spiderman shot his webs towards Nick but the ultimate spy swayed his head evading the simple shot saying

"You lost it kid, you lost your edge, and just depending on the Symbiote power won't get you any better..."

Peter jumped down & smirked evilly "That might be True, but even in my worst shape, I can still kick your ass"

Spiderman ran to fight Fury & Cap. Stacy but Spider sense rang loudly.. He turned to Jump but it was too late to evade those ultra sound waves shot from High tech-Canon.

He fell on the ground holding his head "Gyaaaah.. What did you do?... I'm so dizzy" He tried to get up but another shot came & the third- the forth. He was under continues shooting of the Ultra Sound Wave Canon until he finally collapsed on the ground and fainted


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter reveals the enter of a new part.. The SHIELD enters the story. After the successful plan of Cap. Stacy with Nick fury director of the shield, Black Spiderman was captured and his whereabouts is still covered**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 ( Into the Darkness)**

Next morning

[ _After long and at last, the Black Spiderman has fallen, NYPD has formed a secret deal with the world-wide Agency the SHIELD to take care of the monstrous incidents caused by the menace that set the town on horror the last few days. Right now, Spiderman's whereabouts is still unreported but we think, he is on the Helicarrier in the SHIELD's custody_ ]

Some of Peter's friends felt relieved about the news but Gwen who was at the Cafeteria with MJ were feeling empty

"Gwen, Are You Okay?"

"I don't know. Part of me is Sad, Part of me is relieved"

"Yeah, me too. But now, He must be safe, he won't act recklessly, Right?"

"Hey MJ, I keep having these dreams again about me drowning in Sea & Peter is there, I notice his dead eyes looking at me then he turns & disappears in the darkness leaving me alone.. I'm scared"

"I know what you feel. Sometimes, I remember his words and when I do... I think he was right about us. We never put ourselves in his shoes, We didn't see the world from his angle, living two lives, It must have torn him out everyday.. "

"I hope he is safe now"

* * *

 _At another place_ , Peter opened his eyes to see himself cuffed to a table in some Confidential prison -with thick bullet proof glass, fire & bombs resistant... with lots of gears & instruments everywhere.. He knew he was on the famous Helicarrier

Peter was topless just wearing his torn pants, He wasn't wearing His Black suit as it was secured

Nick walked to him "Hello Princess, you woke up!"

Peter didn't get provoked neither sad for being captured, on contrast He looked straight to him grinning "How long have I been out?"

"Hmm 4 hours..."

Another man seems to be a scientist walked towards Fury & Looked at Peter

"Hello Peter, My name is _Leo Fitz_ , Call me _Fitz_ "

"I know, I can read your name on your ID card dangling from your pocket"

"Wow, quite sharp senses you have"

"Where is it?"

"You mean the alien life form"

"Give it back"

"Sorry kid, but that's not gonna happen" Fury said

"Sure about that?" Peter smirked

Fitz waved to Fury & began talking aside

"What is it, Fitz?"

"The Symbiote suit, it's so modified, the kid must have done something with it. Take a look at that"

The scientist fixed his spectacles & guided him into another room where experiments were held onto the suit in a try to separate the symbiote from it

The Symbiote was screeching as a prisoner screaming for help

"The life force is supposed to leave the suit after being shot by the USWC -Ultra Sound Wave Canon- but it never budged one centimetre"

"Explain more"

"Take a look on this"

The other scientists were exposing the suit to theUltra sound waves of specific frequency The Symbiote was like a man losing his mind. He was shaping into a ball of spikes then into closed box then it melt then it slept. The suit returned to its formal form but the symbiote didn't get off it yet

"What is the Meaning of this?"

"We still don't know..."

"But He knows" Fury said while turning to the cell where Peter was in à

"What did you do with the Symbiote?" Fury asked

"I hope you liked my work" Peter laughed

"Are you proud of yourself?"

Peter rolled his eyes "Oh, The same lame lectures again, fed me in"

"Kid, was it hard being superhero, was it tough? Was it lonely?"

"Before or after... Before, I hated my life trying to act bunny parker in school, disappearing with lame excuses whenever I hear the Sirens.. but Now, I feel like The King of the World, who could stop me, I exorcised the City, Do you know What is The Crime rate now in it Now... 3%. Villains are afraid, thieves can't move. They are all down cuz of me, Cuz I'm protecting the City.. What I got to know recently:

 _Ruling with fear is far effective more ruling by Truth_ "

"Just look at you, I feel sorry for you, look at yourself lying to yourself like that is really pitiful.. You enjoyed being Spiderman, You liked it when People waved to you while swinging all the day between the cities' blocks saving them, You were & still that kind of superhero; Cuz, you still believe

With Great Powers Comes Great Responsibilities"

Peter shook himself aggressively in denial "Don't say these words"

"See, the fact you're angry now. Cuz you're ashamed of what you did. You are not worthy being their nephew"

"That's it; I'll kill you, Fury. Head my words, I'll kill you" Shouted in anger fidgeting in his solitary

"Put him sleep" Fury ordered other agents to shot the Boy with sleeping shot but **suddenly an explosion happened on the Ship.**

Everyone hit the ground Except Fury Who shouted "What is going on?"

"Fire in the New Arms Department, Sir"

"Its cause ?"

"Still unknown, but its believed it's deliberate"

"Get me the live video of the place and lock Spiderman in his cell"

Suddenly some agent went in firing his laser gun at everything in the Room

Fury shouted "What the heck?" As The Later agent was semi-covered in Black suit, He was like possessed by the symbiote

Fury barely managed to help some agents who were in danger, the possessed agent could win the chance & sat Peter free..

* * *

Peter put his hand on the agent's shoulder absorbs the symbiote to himself.. Peter could use this temporary power; He flipped over Fury & the others & broke his suit out of its cage... He turned in his full power gear; wearing his modified Black Suit to look at Fury had geared up himself too

Spiderman shouted " **FUUURRRYY"**

Nick Rushed towards the boy shouting " **SPIDERRMAAAN"**

An amazing breath-taking fight began in that flaming area... Spiderman first bounced on Fury but Nick was no small fry. He could Beat the kid in One on One fist fight.. so Peter after being whacked a little & accepting the fact he can't win against the ultimate spy, the chief director of the SHIELD. Spiderman threw his symbiote knives cornering him in the fire he webbed his Body to the wall & walked to him slowly "... didn't I tell I'd Kill you? Prepare yourself" his hand turned into Big weird knife & was about to finish the Man but A Blue-red Shield with white star on it was thrown from nowhere to defend Fury from danger. Peter turned to see him -" ** _Captain America_** _"-_

"Peter, stop fighting, that's not you"

"I'm not Peter, I'm Black Spiderman" He tried to bounce on Cap. America"

But Fury who took the time to free himself held the Captain's Shield & threw it at Spiderman, but Spiderman flipped 360 in air dodging the flying metal shield then landed perfectly but that perfection didn't last long as he was Knocked out cold as fast as he landed by Cap. America who grabbed the Shield on the other side & smacked Spiderman's Head

* * *

AUTHOR's Notes: sorry for the delay.. exams are the worst. Feel free to send me your reviews. I welcome all kind of reviews and excuse my mistakes

Chapter 13 is on the way (Reunion) get prepared for some romance


	13. Chapter 13

**Peter broke out of his cell and acquired his suit again.. then turned to fight the man in charge.. but reinforcement showed up and Peter lost the chance**

 **Chapter 13 (Reunion)**

* * *

Spiderman was transferred to another fortified area, Cap. America helped Fury up while Fitz came out of his hideout

Fury asked ragingly as soon as he stood up "what happened?"

"The Symbiote.. it developed a conscious, It has..."

"Artificial Intelligence! but when_ Ah, when He first shot me at the Factory" Fury looked down defeated

"Is that why can't you get it off the suit? **_Steve_** _**Rogers**_ asked

"May be" Fitz answered continuing "but that's not the problem Its him, Peter's body... The formula he injected the symbiote with.. wasn't directed to the Symbiote, It'd been directed to his own body... His body carries the Symbiote cells"

"So that's the explanation of his savage attitude, his violent character, his enjoying for other's pain.. It's all because the Symbiote has took over his mind from inside" *Fury shared his opinion* "The Symbiote's will"

"NO" D. Fitz Said "You might think the Symbiote will is present but No, There is no will belongs to the Symbiote, it's just a rising Intelligence & his weak primitive sly ways in surviving on his Host, it's quite the opposite. Actually the boy is totally in control over the Symbiote cells in his body. It's the boy himself is letting the Symbiote taking the wheel to control his body. He is giving the leadership to the symbiote to be everything... It's like a defensive Mechanism used by PRSD patients to forget their stressful memories. If he continued in this way, _this time Peter Parker will be gone for real this time"_

Peter woke up again to see himself into a contained modified cell, there is no way to run this time but this time, Peter was in his suit this time. He looked through the transparent glass wall to see Cap. America is looking at him

The pissed off boy shot his webs at the glass where Cap. America was standing

He shouted "What now, Cap.? What about another Go? Hahaha"

"Stop it Peter, Stop before you lose everything"

Peter stopped talking then muttered quietly "I already lost everything"

"Get yourself together... Would you live the rest of your life back in The Past?"

"Arrgghhh" He shouted while punching the Glass "I'm not. I'm protecting the city"

"Stop creating excuses.. You know what you did? You've been hunting the men like some mad dog. Indeed, they are criminals but what had gone wrong with you. That's not the way of doing things. You are a great superhero, Who stops Villain & Saves the day.."

"Stop blabbing,... The crime rate in the city doesn't exceed 3%. Isn't that Great? I've been stopping villains, I've been saving the day, I've been protecting the Citizens_"

"Then you betrayed their trust, you plundered their hope in Spiderman, you made them doubtful about Justice, You... are not cut to be A HERO"

"Alright, I don't want to be A hero. I'm the bad guy"

"Stop playing the Villain, It's so Childish of you.. Peter"

" _Am I or isn't The whole thing is a dog-eat-dog world. Everybody's soul houses a Devil & an Angel. Peter Parker has been An Angel for way too long & believe me There's nothing good about it.. so I called my Inner Demon.. And Surprisingly, It is so relaxing so. _That's why; if you won't fight me again... so get hell out of my face"

Spiderman Began shooting his webs at the Glass Covering the whole cell by his black webs like a cocoon

Captain America strongly called out for him

"Peter, How deep the wound you get in the past... I don't understand, but to not realize what is in front of you & betray the precious people round you, you don't deserve my fist"

Peter waited 3 nights in his cell sitting calmly in his suit..

After that...

Fury to Fitz "Is it ready!"

"Yes, we should hurry, his behaviour became more vigorous"

Fury went to The Control room giving the order "Release it"

Sleeping Gas been released in Spiderman's cell to put him down

The boy calmly looked to the camera installed in his cell and laughed "What now? Fury.. Another experiment! I'll come for you, Heed my words" He fell down unconscious...

* * *

Later..

Peter opened his eyes to see himself in kind of Cylinder of some fluid He looked to his hand "Huh! Where is the symbiote! Where is my suit?" HE glared at Fury, Fitz & other scientists "Is that another trick! Fury, Get me out. GET ME OUT" 😠😠

"Sir, the Symbiote cell Activation is increasing" one scientist said

"What! How?" Fitz stared on the Symbiote bar on the screen then said

"That can't be... put him sleep" The scientist pressed the button that injected Peter with some Drug

Fury asked "How could that happen. We already separated the suit off him. We should be healing him now but why?"

"The symbiote control is far worse than we thought. Peter is raging inside. He began to enjoy this hatred"

They both looked at the boy who kept punching the glass till he fainted

* * *

 **Round the same time. AT ANOTHER DARK PLACE**

 **-BREAK-** A man crawled outta a cylinder full of green fluid

(Huff, Huff)

"Welcome Back Harry" The Blue man grinned looking at the Boy standing up in rage, Breathing heavily

"Gear me up... And Call me GOBLIN, _THE NEW GREEN GOBLIN"_

L. Thompson glared devilishly " _At last, let the Final act Begins"_

* * *

 **On The Helicarrier,**

"Peter, Wake up.. You got a visitor" Fitz said from behind the Glass looking at Peter who was trapped into that Medication container in a vast empty room

Fury looked to Fitz "Is that really a good idea!"

Cap. Stacy who just appeared in the scene said from behind "We'll wait & see"

Inside the room,

The Boy slowly opened his eyes to see everyone is gone, He was about to lose his temper but his eyes glimpsed someone he couldn't look in her eyes before.. It was Gwen

"What are you doing here? *He looked around* is that one of your games Fury! Get me out of here, Fury. I'll kill you"

Fury looked to Fitz "Put him down again"

"No, wait.. the Symbiote activation.." answered Fitz

"Its lowering..!" Stacy gasped

They all stared again.. Gwen stepped in but Peter shouted "GO AWAY"

The girl hesitated for a sec. then walked nearer. She put her hands on the glass saying strongly "Come Back, Peter. I'm waiting for you"

"Go away"

"I won't leave you this time, I'll hold onto you... No matter what happen, I'll be next to you"

"You left me once! You'd do it_"

"Yes, I did... I was scared, weak & couldn't fulfil our promise. It was my fault"

"So go away & don't come back. I've gone so far. I can't even find the way back"

"No.. I'll keep asking for forgiveness & pray that you would come back"

"Why... why!" Peter's anger began fading & his facial complexes turned in pity & shame "I'm a killer, I destroyed someone"

"It's okay, I'll be with you"

"I'm no longer Spiderman, New York's Hero"

"I'll be with you. Both we will find an answer. But first, come back for me. I can't live without you" The Boy could feel her sincerity from her loud Confident voice, He reached his hand on the glass imitating her and while drowning into her gaze...

* * *

Red light alert sirens rang up all over the place at the same time of the Impact in the west part of the ship that made the whole tube that Peter is contained in fell down & roll without breaking

"What's going on?" Fury asked

"Intruder in the west area of ship, Unauthorized landing in the planes' Barn"

"You mean someone boarded my ship without my Permission" Fury called in violence

Another Bang blew the whole Door to the wide room, all of the bystanders looked at the flying man in his Hi-tech green Suit on his spooky- creepy flying board & scare-face, messy spiked hair, directing all his arms at the Prisoner in the tube.. they all noticed his black aura seething with anger, the dark air floating round him, screaming " **PEETEERRR** "

* * *

 **AUTHOR's Notes: hi everyone. hope you liked the chapter, tho it was short.. feel free to review, It really makes my day**

 **wait for the next chapter.. ((LAST STAND)) get prepared for the final showdown**


	14. Chapter 14

**Peter finally opened his eyes and woke from his slump.. He returned to his usual self after Gwen called him out but the red sirens interrupted their reunion and announced the enter of the monster..**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 (Last stand)**

Gwen gasped -while her father rushed to her. Furry instructed Fitz to call for other agents

Gwen called "Harry, Is that you?"

"You're here, Why I'm not surprised.."

"What happened to your face, your hair_"

"What happened to me... YOU ASK, it's all your fault, You left me & ran to this loser, why? What can he give you, I was going to give you everything, but.. you just never saw me. Even I.. loved you" 😢

"No, Harry. You didn't. You just wanted to have me, No that's not even close, you wanted to dispossess Peter from me from his pride from his friendship with you... you just wanted to look down on him. That's why I broke up with you. It was you who never saw me once"

"If I don't have you, No one would do" (Harry shot his missiles at Peter making great explosion) Gwen was about to be fried brown but for her father who snatched her away from danger

"Noooo" Gwen shouted, Fury stood to defend his ship while Fitz sneaked away to call reinforcements

Most shortly after 3 mins. Peter stood up out of his container, breathing slowly "Har..ry"

"Harry!.. No one is here by this name. It's the new goblin **(Hobgoblin)** "

"It's the greeny. It's totally affected his mind, He totally became like a lunatic just like the Old Green Goblin or even more" Fury called

And in the spur of _madness_... Harry pressed some buttons on his green metallic glove to launch some missiles at Peter who barely evaded the 1st & 2nd ones but.. there was no room to escape; as the whole room turned into ruins and while the entrapped Kid is looking for something to pick up to defend himself, He heard those words that was like a little light of hope "Spiderman, Catch" He turned to see Fury is throwing him small case, Fits passed to him in the disarray of the battle. Peter was inquiring about its contents, But the Daredevil was ambushing him waiting for the opportunity to blow off the Spider for ever: He threw one of his special pumpkin bomb which was about to explode in front of peter face but for his spider senses he reflected the bomb to most disassembled weak corner of the room. It resulted in a huge hole in the ship that sucked Peter outta the ship due to the pressure difference.

Harry stepped on his glider pursuing the flying.. No the falling Boy

"Peter, do you hear me?" A voice came from the case

"What...!" Peter barely could talk cuz of the air & the high attitude he is falling from "where are you?"

"You see the glowing ear piece at the edge of the case. Put it on"

Peter did so "Fury, Fury... I'm falling.. Wha... aww! Aahhhh"

"Don't panic. You can do it!"

"Are you kidding me, Don't give me these kind of preaches now. I'm falling from 6000 ft. half naked with a Goblin after my ass"

"Never though, I'd say that.. I missed your ridicule jokes"

"Okay, You can prepare a welcome Party another time.. but I think, I ain't gonna make it.."

 _"No, Use the Case_.. see the Button at the centre... Push it"

"Okkkaaaaaaayyyy" Peter went flying with speed as the Case's bottom transformed to a thrust Jetpack

"But hold tight first. Don't worry about landing. Try your luck... once you're on ground, open the case, _I got you a present_ -Fury over-"

"Whaaaaat!"

Fury shouted "Any news about the Ships?!"

"No, sir. All destroyed &_"

"Just fix me one, now" Fury shouted in Worry but his worrisome increased as Fitz waved to him "Sir" he pointed at a broken glass container with black slime leaking from it

Fury's pupils' eyes widened "Oh Boy"

* * *

 **BANG** \- "Oh.. what happened! -What is going on?-Are villains attacking us again- This way" Youth's Voices

Peter's site of crashing.. Ironically was the cafeteria of his school.

Kids are wondering who would appear out of the Smoke

"Cough.. cough. Ahh, That's gonna leave a Mark for sure. Where I am?"

Flash hinted "Puny Parker!"

Liz gasped "Peter, Is that you?"

Peter was standing half naked in front of them. But they hadn't the chance to chit-chat as another break into happened down the Cafeteria

It was the green flying man with spooky hair cut & horrible mask hiding half of his scared face .. The students backed away in confusion more than fear inquiring whom should they fear.. their friend who just betrayed all of them & threw himself into the darkness or the Unknown scary threat that controlled the dark side of the city once

The Little standing boy fortified his stance calling "Please.. Wake up, Buddy"

"Wake up, Why should I!.. Oh make him Wake up... You killed him. You took him from me, you murderer"

"It wasn't like that, it was his own_"

"Don't feed me up your excuses, You.. how could you betray him after all what he did to you.."

"I know, it's my fault... I was wrong, I was getting more arrogant, more naive, More lousy, over-confident, I never thought of an end. It's my fault" Peter looked down sincerely in sadness trying to ask for forgiveness. But Another Growl came from The Goblin

"Yes, IT IS YOUR FAULT. You.. why you! *The boy's tone changed again to misery & sadness* I've always looked up for you, you who could acquire my father's praise, the brain, my girl, even a job. You always smiled as nothing, even you're alone.. you never goes down. But then you changed.. so Am I, Peter"

"Ha! I never knew you had so many thoughts about me. But it was me who was always envious of you, you'd your parents alive, you got money, you had the chicks. What's better! But even all of that you looked out for me, you become a friend with someone like me, you became my best friend, Harry"

Everyone was shocked from finding how events turned in such tremendous way

They continued "I know you're feeling anger about me but that's not the truth. It's just the greeny. It's deteriorating your mind. That's a false Power. Calm down & let's talk like always, Right my friend!"

The Goblin shouted angrily as he never did before **"BUT YOU WENT ON YOUR WAY, YOU THROW OTHERS EVERYTIME AFTER USING THEM. AT THE END, YOU BETRAYED US"**

"Harry_ **US**?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, "Sir, A Ride has been fixed"

"Get in" Fury waved to Fitz, Stacy & his daughter

{ _Attention all units, Spiderman been spotted at 36th Street after the NY square..}_

"Dad, it's the school"

"This Chief Stacy, report the situation quickly"

 _{Yes sir, The Vigilante is being held with... the Goblin!}_

"Secure the perimeter & don't interfere. Our first priority is saving civilians"

 _{But sir, whom should we aid if It gone out limits}_

Fury looked to him nodding

Stacy replied in fear "Help Spiderman containing the New Goblin. I'm on my way"

* * *

 _At the School_

"Harry !"

"Why, we would just kill you painfully for what you did to us?"

The Goblin began his attack, He pressed on a button to arm himself with guns

"No, Harry. Don't listen to that voice. I know it's relaxing to give in yourself to the darkness. To be the demon is so good. That's not the truth. You would end up regretting it"

"Oh, is that your case now. Hahaha" Harry laughed insanely as the black slime covering his suit bit by bit as he completely turned to something truly awful. It was like a real Ugly black Goblin with hideous sight & the same Spider mark formed on his back.. the Symbiote took control over the boy's suit. "Harry.. Noooo" the Monster went over Board & went berserk. He went crazy & kicked the boy right in the chest with no introductions. Peter just flew away like an exploding rocket into the bombarded restrooms

"Oh God" Students screamed while Harry's face showed up from behind the Symbiote laughing maniacally

"Hahahahaha, I did it. Why aren't you happy? I killed that murderer, I killed Spiderman"

Sally hid behind Randy, While Glory clung to Kenny. All thinking "Why is he smiling like that?"

But Harry thought another.. They are all jealous of him; cuz he is the son of A great inventor. He was the greatest man alive. He had done what no one else had. He killed Spider-Man and it was that thought that caused the onlookers to slowly step back as a maniacal laugh left his mouth. But a question came crushing his mind...

"What are you so happy about?" It was the red head asking while Liz hiding behind her in fear

But the answer came in a maniacally way with that ever so sadistic smile "Why shouldn't I be Happy? I am the Saviour of the City"

"Are You Insane?" Flash shouted "What makes you think you saved it?"

Harry looked around as the others opposed his thoughts. So he left the Monster in control and as the monster gone bored from all of this, he sighed annoyed "Shut up. You pests" -Gun cocks- Machine guns transformed out of his hands. Some Running, some screaming, some hiding. Flash went to protect his new girl Sha shan. Brown & the others went under table. MJ & Liz went frozen in front of the Monster shooting fire everywhere & when he pointed at them. They closed their eyes waiting for their turn but the gun fire stopped. The 2 girls opened their eyes to see a Man in his one of kind modified red-blue tight spandex suit.

 **"Go Now"**

"Spiderman!" MJ gasped

 **"I'm back. Take _this_ to Cap. Stacy. He knows the rest. Now get everyone out of here"**

MJ stood up & grabbed Liz's hand to escape. Liz couldn't look away from his back as he jumped up to take the monster on one on one combat in a freaking death fight

The students escaped from the main door standing outside the school where the police are setting their barriers and securing the premises. A Jet landed near the scene.

MJ ran to her friend "Gwen, Are you Okay! Harry"

Gwen sobbed and cried "Is Peter okay?"

Looked the redhead to the Captain "That's for you"

Liz answered "He is gonna be okay.. He has that Aura, Its like something New"

"I'm worried about Harry"

"Spiderman won't hurt him. He is taking control of it" Flash said

"I wish"

"Fury look, the boy sent this" Stacy called

Fury looked at some paper & called "Fitz, did you get it?"

"Yes, how about the communication device"

"It's off, He must drop it while being whacked around"

* * *

 **BANG-CRASH** All the spectators looked towards the main entrance of the school as its being wrecked down by a lunatic lump of rage & hatred racking up on that monster and an acrobatic boy jumping here & there dodging the monster's missiles & bouncing on him hard but weakly affecting him

Peter shot two web shots towards him that exploded like big net

"Damn you Spiderman" screamed the monster as he ripped the net apart & shot his black web to grab the boy's leg before sticking to the flag's Sari "Where are you going? The fun isn't over yet"

The Monster punched him hard in face flying him away

Peter stood up coughing "Now you shoot webs. That's Totally Unfair"

The monster shot two web balls at him but it was like bawling balls that could shatter his skull if not he dodged it

The monster quickly attacked the boy: He held him from his neck up to the sky & choked him cruelly " ** _Die.. Die Spiderman_** "

The girls screamed. Peter quickly shot his webs behind the Monster to grab a ruined column on the ground & pulled violently crash upon his enemy's head. Peter barely escaped as the other's Gasp weakened for a moment

Peter looked to Fury " **NOW"**

Fury shot the monster with the USWC.. Fell the monster on his knees. The symbiote was raging loudly

Gwen wanted to run to them but Cap. Stacy held her still

"Don't hurt him. Harry's in there"

Spiderman swung to Fury's side "What's wrong.. Its not budging off & It had not been so long attached"

Fitz "The boy got too much hatred, He is unconscious, the Symbiote sooner will take the lead forever"

"But.. That's my friend in there"

"So go get him" Fury pressed hidden button on the boy's gauntlet

The boy looked to his sparking glowing gloves "Cool"

He bounced punching the monster with his electric Gauntlet

"GET OFF MY FRIEND"

The symbiote got captured as soon as it left his host. Peter took off his mask assuring his friend's safety.

Gwen came to him "Harry, are you okay? Wake up that's me. Thank god you're back" The girl was shaking him slightly while Peter was calling for paramedics, His Spider sense rang loudly again. Peter looked around but he never thought that hostility would come from the barely conscious guy lying behind him as in one last desperate move he pressed the buttons of his Jet to launch more pumpkin missile

"Harry No" Peter shouted as he took all of his power left in his weakened body to push both of them away from the main entrance where the fight ended. The missile exploded that lead the falling of the last standing column of the floor over the Kid

"Noooo" people screamed. Harry passed out again. Shield agents came & arrested him. It took around 20 mins. to get the ruins off the crushed boy

* * *

 **Author's note: Its not the end.. but the end is very soon.**

 **feel free to review. I like to hear all kind of opinions but don't judge the whole thing from only this chapter at least from chapter 5..**

 **hope you enjoy reading :)**


End file.
